The Lion Stalks its Prey
by Silver Demon of Wutai
Summary: Kadaj and his brothers are starting to live a new life, after being mysteriously revived again after their deaths. But, Rufus Shinra, and the Turks are trying to capture the brothers, for fear that they'd try to do a Reunion again. Warning: Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: Nightmares

Kadaj woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. The young silver-haired teen started shaking from his nightmare. Normally though, nightmares wouldn't scare him, but this one was different. It was always a reoccuring dream, that he's had, ever since he had been resurrected, a few months ago. Kadaj hadn't been able to sleep peacefully, even one night, without having that dream.

The dream was pretty much all about the stuff the young remnant had did that day. The day he had absorbed his Mother's cells into his body. He had turned into Sephiroth after feeling agonizing pain throughout his whole body. And when Sephiroth had lost against Cloud, he felt himself returning to his own body, pain still lacing throughout it. He didn't hear Mother's soothing voice in his head at all, infact he didn't sense her at all. She had abandoned him.

Kadaj had realized, after returning to the lifestream, that Mother didn't care about him. She had only used him, as a vessal to bring back Sephiroth, her favorite child. She only used him, because he was a Remnant, nothing more then a copy, a clone, and a puppet, just based off the original. Just to be used, and then discarded. He realized now, that he had no sole purpose for living now.

In his previous life, Kadaj's reason for living, was to please his Mother, and carry out a reunion for her, and trying to attain his spot as Mother's favorite child, instead of Sephiroth. Mother had told him that she loved him, and promised him supreme happiness, once he carried out Mother's wills. But in the end, the Remnant found out that all that had just been lies. Mother had abandoned the young warrior, and left him to die. Mother had never loved him, and he just didn't know what to do anymore.

Kadaj sighed, positive that he wouldn't be able to get anymore sleep that night, and got out of bed. He redressed into his usual black leather attire, and strapped Souba, his beloved double-bladed katana, to his back. Looking around a last time through his room, which consisted of a small bed, a nightstand with a lamp on it, and a small circular rug in the middle of the room, he made sure that he had what he needed, and then stode out gracefully. Kadaj's hair was also quite the mess, from his tossing and turning in his sleep, but frankly, the youth didn't care.

He strolled through their odd-shaped house, that was in the shape of a seashell, and towards the exit, he stopped in suprised from a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Where are you going, Kadaj?" A tired Loz called out to him, walking towards the silver-haired youth with a slice of cheese in his hand. Kadaj turned around and looked at him.

"What are you doing up eating?" Kadaj questioned the older boy in reply.

"'Daj, you can't blame me... I was hungry..." Loz said, while taking a bite of his cheese.

"Well maybe you should've ate more at dinner, or something." Kadaj scolded him, but then softened up a bit, not wanting his oldest brother to start crying. "Well anyways, I'm going out for a walk."

"At 3 in the morning?" Loz gave a look to his youngest brother.

"And you're eating at 3 in the morning?" Kadaj questioned back. "...I had the nightmare again." Loz immediately understood. Kadaj had always told them when he had the nightmare, which happened to be everynight.

"Oooh..." Loz didn't say anything more then that. And Kadaj didn't speak again either. The older silver-haired boy turned, and headed back to bed, munching on his cheese on the way there. The younger remnant watched the older one walk away until he was out of sight, before turning around, and leaving their home.

The silver-haired teen looked at the scenery before him. The familiar scenery of the Forgotten City, that had brought back so much memories from his previous life. Kadaj walked towards the big pond of water in front of him, and stopped at the water's edge. He had a sudden urge to walk into the water, like he had once did, tainting the water and tricking the Geostigma-infested kids into drinking the water, making them believe that it would cure their Geostigma when infact it just put them under the youth's control.

Kadaj stopped himself from walking into the water, and backed away, looking around once again. It caused him to think about why they were in the Forgotten City. They we're there, to hide. To hide from Rufus Shinra, who was on the hunt, looking for the three remnants. They had almost gotten caught by the Turks once, when they were back in Edge, hiding out at the Seventh Heaven. It had taken alot of explaining and pleading for them to finally be able to stay there. Kadaj growled at the memory.

* * *

Kadaj and his brothers were walking around the town of Edge, looking for a place to stay for at least a night, to prevent being caught from the Turks for a second time. The three remnants got lucky to get away from them, and into safety for now. With Yazoo's skills with his gun, Velvet Nightmare, he shot each of the Turks down, allowing his brothers to escape, and Yazoo had followed suit later on, catching up with them, with no physical harm done. Kadaj had been glad Yazoo managed to slow down the Turks, at least for a little bit.

As the three silver-haired brothers were walking down the road, they had gotten quite a few stares from people who had recognized them. Kadaj was quite used to the stares, and he glared back at whoever dared stare at them, causing them to look away in fear. Loz had started to quiver a bit, not liking all the mean stares they had been getting, and Yazoo had always started to calm down the older, bigger man.

Kadaj looked up and saw a bright sign saying: 7th Heaven.

"Brothers, look!" Kadaj said, pointing up at the sign not to far from where they were standing.

"Is that where Big Brother lives?" Yazoo questioned. Loz had now calmed down, and was looking up at the sign aswell.

"Yeah. I think he does." Kadaj replied, walking towards the bar, Loz and Yazoo in tow. The trio had went up the steps, and Kadaj knocked quite loudly on the door.

To their suprise, a blond man opened the door, his blue eyes going wide at the sight before him.

"Big Brother!" Kadaj shouted, with joy, tackling him into a hug. Cloud's immediate response was to draw his sword at the young remnant, but he remembered that he had left it upstairs. He mentally kicked himself, as he tried to pry the young boy off him.

"Kadaj." Yazoo said, with a warning hidden within the name. Kadaj immediately got off of Cloud.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you were dead!" Cloud said with disbelief. He was there, when all three of the brothers died. Kadaj had died in his arms, while Yazoo and Loz blew themselves up.

"I don't know... We were in the lifestream, and then bam, we're here in Edge." Kadaj said. "Please, Big Brother, we need a place to stay! Shinra is after us!" Cloud looked at Kadaj, then the other two, and sighed.

"You guys will try and kidnap the kids again." Cloud growled.

"No, Brother! We changed! We won't do any kidnapping, we won't do anything funny. We're not even after Mother!" Kadaj fought back. Behind Cloud, a female figure came over.

"What's going on he-" The black-haired female gasped, seeing the silver-haired remnants.

"Kadaj is back." Cloud said to Tifa, although it was already obvious. "They want inside, and claim that Shinra is after them."

"But it's true! Please, just let us in, Brother!" Kadaj said, his temper starting to rise. "Or I'll force my way in!"

"Kadaj, calm down. It won't help if you get mad at him." Yazoo said, putting a hand on the youngest's shoulder.

"No! He has to let us in!" Kadaj said, angerly shrugging off Yazoo's hand.

"Cloud, what do you think? Should we let them in?" Tifa asked.

Cloud sighed, and put a hand to his head. He didn't want to put up with Kadaj when he got angry. He's been there, and done that before. "Fine. Just don't destroy the place."

Kadaj just pushed past Cloud, and sat down at one of the seats in the bar, near the furthest corner.

"Thank you, Cloud." Yazoo said, with a nod of appreciation. Cloud just nodded back.

Before the week was over, the remnants were out of there, because the Turks had found them again, and they ran off towards the Forgotten City, and settled down there.

* * *

Kadaj walked around the pool of water in front of him, and deeper into the icy looking forest. The whole time he was walking, he kept on thinking about his past life. The only difference between then and now, was that Kadaj was not intent on finding Mother, and doing a reunion. The only similarity was that he was still the leader between the three brothers, and was still that cocky little brat he was, and that his love to kill hasn't faltered one bit.

Lost in thought, he hadn't realized how far he had walked, until he heard a gun shot fire. He was immediately brought back into reality, and with his sharp senses, he saw a bullet flying towards him, and he easily dodged it. Kadaj quickly drew Souba from it's sheath.

"Who's there?" Kadaj yelled, letting his presence known, even if he had already been noticed by someone. The teen looked around, looking for some kind of other presence. He had always hated not knowing where his enemy was hiding. The silver-haired warrior heard something or someone move, because of his keen sense of hearing, and then heard a stick snap, followed by some cursing. "Found you." Kadaj whispered, and evil grin forming on his lips. He lept towards his attacker, having his double-bladed katana ready to strike at any given moment.

And it did. Kadaj swung his sword, only to have the attack blocked by an...

EMR?


	2. Chapter 2: Turks

Oooh... I always forget to put crap up here, before I put up the chapter... XDD Well... Yeah... Anyways... I don't know what to say, but the Remnants and Turks and whatnot all belong to Squeenix, and not me, sadly... Umm, and yeah. ;)

* * *

Chapter Two: Turks

"Who's there?" Kadaj yelled, letting his presence known, even if he had already been noticed by someone. The teen looked around, looking for some kind of other presence. He had always hated not knowing where his enemy was hiding. The silver-haired warrior heard something or someone move, because of his keen sense of hearing, and then heard a stick snap, followed by some cursing. "Found you." Kadaj whispered, and evil grin forming on his lips. He lept towards his attacker, having his double-bladed katana ready to strike at any given moment.

And it did. Kadaj swung his sword, only to have the attack blocked by an...

EMR?

Stupid Turks!

Kadaj hated them. Not just them, but the entire Shinra company. The young teen glared into the blue eyes of the Turk, whom also had a gun in his other hand, intent to kill him. After a moment of glaring, Kadaj realized that he recognized this Turk. He was one of the Turks who had kept on trying to prevent Kadaj and his brothers from getting Mother.

"What are you doing here!" Kadaj hissed at the redheaded Turk in front of him, replacing his sword so it was pointing at the Turks neck.

"Answers, yo." The Turk said, simply. Kadaj shoved Souba closer to the Turks neck, so the blades were actually connecting to it.

"You're here to take us away, aren't you?" Kadaj said harshly, still glaring at the redhead.

"Why are you and your brothers back?" The Turk easily avoided the remnants question, by asking another question.

Kadaj looked at the Turk straight in the eyes. "I don't know. I don't know how we came back!" It was an honest answer, but it was up to the Turk whether or not he believed the remnant. Even Kadaj's older brothers didn't know how they had came back to life either. "Now... Answer my question. You're here to take me and my brothers away, aren't you?" Kadaj repeated.

"..." The Turk thought for a moment. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to take Kadaj back to Rufus, or not. Sure, he was assigned to do it, but he has realized that the three remnants wanted to live a peaceful life now. He heard about that talking to Cloud after they had scared the remnants off. Cloud had told him that the three had changed, and wanted to try living life, instead of being Jenova's puppets, to do as she pleases. The redhead had believed him, and was chasing after the remnants, in hopes of at least helping them live a better life. "Look, I heard from your buddy Cloud, that you and your brothers have changed. And... The Boss-man is after you, yo."

Kadaj just rolled his eyes at him, then continued glaring. "Tell me something I don't know." The young silver-haired teen said sarcastically.

"Just listen to me, will you?" The Turk looked at Kadaj's double-bladed katana, and raised his hand, and slowly moved the blade aside. "I believe Cloud, about you three changing... And I want to be able to help you guys escape from Shinra, yo. I know, you might not believe me about that, but really, I do."

Kadaj easily replaced the katana where it orignally was. Against the Turk's neck. He was thinking about just cutting off the redhead's head, but he didn't. He wanted to hear more of what the Turk had to say. "So... How can I believe you?" Kadaj questioned.

"Kadaj..." The redheaded Turk started to say. He had realized that it's been a long time since he had used the youngest remnants name. "I was fighting against Rufus, for him not to keep you guys prisoner. I... Almost lost my job from it, but I just couldn't have you guys be captured, and possibly have to go through what you had to when you were... younger. So, I feel that I should help yo-" The Turk stopped abruptly. "Get down!" He hissed, pushing Kadaj down, behind the bush where they were, so he wouldn't be seen.

"Reno?" He heard a feminine voice call out to him. The redheaded Turk walked over to a blonde female. "Did you find them? I heard a gun shot from over here... And I heard you talk about something too..."

Damn... The Turk hoped that the female didn't overhear any of their talking. "No, I thought I saw something, but apparently nothing was there, yo..." Reno explained. "And I was just talking to myself. I'll let you know if I find anything, Elena." Elena nodded, and headed back to her post. Reno sighed heavily, and made his way back to Kadaj.

Kadaj was sitting on the ground, Souba laying beside him, as he looked up at the Turk. "Why did you do that? Why didn't you just hand me over to them?" A look of confusion passed over the teens features.

"I wasn't lying, when I said that I was going to help you guys, yo." Reno said.

"I guess not... But that doesn't mean I trust you yet."

"How can I get you to trust me?"

"I'm going back to my brothers, we're going to get out of here, and you're not going to follow us." Kadaj said, standing back up again, sheathing Souba. "If you do this, then I might trust you."

Reno didn't say anything, but then slowly nodded.

"Who shot at me? Was it you?"

Reno looked at the ground, sheepishly. "...To get your attention... Let you know we were here."

Kadaj didn't reply back, and then walked calmly away from the Turk. Once he was out of the Turks sight, he ran back to the shell-home, slightly panicking. He ran right into the house, and straight to Yazoo's room.

"Yazoo! Wake up!" Kadaj said, shaking Yazoo roughly. Yazoo's eyes shot open, at the sound of Kadaj's panicking voice.

"Kadaj? What's wrong?" Yazoo asked, tiredness seeping through his voice, as he sat up.

"The Turks! They're here! We have to go!" Kadaj said.

"Alright. You get Loz up, and I'll get our stuff put together." Kadaj nodded, and ran into Loz's room. He jumped on top of his oldest brother, knowing that'd be the best way to get him up.

Loz opened his eyes, still not fully awake, as he flipped Kadaj over, so that the younger one was pinned beneath him. A defensive reaction.

"Loz!" Kadaj yelped, struggling to get the stronger, older man off him. Loz finally woke up, registering what happened. He climbed off of Kadaj, muttering an apology. "There's no time to apologize!" Kadaj snapped, getting off the bed. "We have to get out of here."

"Turks?" Kadaj nodded.

"Yazoo has our stuff. We need to leave. Immediately." Kadaj rushed out of the room, Loz right on his tail.

Kadaj, all because of the speed he had, couldn't stop himself from running into Yazoo, as he headed back into the main room. Both brothers hit the floor hard, the bags in Yazoo's hands also fell onto the floor.

"Kadaj!" Yazoo hissed, and Kadaj got off of him.

"Sorry, brother..." Kadaj said.

"It doesn't matter." Yazoo said, getting up aswell, brushing himself off, and then grabbing the bags again. "Let's go."

The other two silver-haired remnants nodded, and Loz and Yazoo fell into step behind Kadaj, as they went outside of their shell-house, and then came face-to-face with a familiar redheaded Turk. Kadaj glared at him.

"What are YOU doing here? I thought I told you to not follow me!" Kadaj yelled, furious at the Turk. Behind him, Yazoo grabbed his arm, and whispered in his ear.

"What is he doing here?" Kadaj just shrugged.

"Hey, I'm trying to help you, yo. So you better respect that. I'm risking my life, and job helping you guys, yo." Reno explained.

"Then why are you helping us?" Yazoo asked. "I thought you hated us."

"So the Boss-man doesn't take you prisoner... Surely you guys know what that's like, right? And you guys changed, or so I've heard, so I'm not going to have you guys be held hostage again, yo. So I'm going to help you guys." Reno explained. "So, if you don't want to get captured by Shinra, follow me."

"How can we trust you? You're a Turk! For all we know, you just might bring us to Shinra yourself!" Yazoo objected.

Reno just sighed. "Just follow me! I know where every Turk is positioned, so I can help you guys get out of this... forest thing, yo." Yazoo glared at the redhead, still not fully trusting him. Kadaj turned around, and looked at him.

"Yaz... Let's just trust him for now, and ditch him later. He didn't listen to my orders earlier, but he is right. He knows where the Turks are positioned, and we don't. Let's just follow him for now, and once we get out of here, we'll ditch him." Kadaj suggested, in a quiet voice, so the Turk wouldn't overhear.

"'Daj is right. I think we should do that." Loz said. Yazoo looked between the two, and then reluctantly agreed with them, with a quick nod of his head. Kadaj turned around to face the Turk again.

"Alright... We'll come with you." Kadaj bitterly told the redheaded Turk.

"Okay then. Follow me, yo." Reno said, leading the silver-haired trio.

* * *

R&R please!


End file.
